


Declaration

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, First "I love you", M/M, Relationship Anxiety, logan sanders being confused and distressed by emotions, smitten boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Logan has aplanokay?(Predictably, the plan does not go well.)Love and Other FairytalesVerse





	Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt from @justadamfangirl on tumblr:
> 
> "Can I request Logan "confessing his gay love to his boyfriend collection"?"
> 
> we STAN one (1) emotionally inarticulate changeling in this house

Logan was certain he was entirely too nervous,given the available data.

The odds were clearly in favor of the sentiment being returned. They were even more obviously in favor of being received at least positively, if not with an exact match.

And the odds the response would be negative, even  _neutral_ , were so minimal as to be negligible. All data-points led to the conclusion that the intensity of Logan’s feelings were reciprocated.

Therefore it was completely irrational that Logan’s hands be shaking in his pockets, clutched around the stack of meticulously ordered note cards printed in his most exacting handwriting, which he was concentrating very hard on not bending.

Roman didn’t seem to notice, or if he did he was hiding it very well. Virgil was watching him in that careful, wary way that seemed, ironically, like he wasn’t looking at Logan much at all, but his lack of usual stillness gave him away.

Patton, however, was making no attempts to hide his concerned glances, though he refrained from reaching out physically after the first time, when Logan had nervously shaken his head. That had been when Logan’s hands had retreated to his pockets, where they had remained since.

Obviously this was not conducive to any type of eating, let alone the two-handed methods usually necessitated by having a picnic on an actual blanket. It was most likely making Logan look even  _more_ conspicuous.

Logan could pinpoint every single irrational behavior he was exhibiting with startling clarity, and yet he was not any closer to being able to cease a single one of them. He felt like he was facing a firing squad rather than his three boyfriends.

“Logan, babe- what’s wrong?” said Roman suddenly.

Logan had a split second to figure out how to answer that non suspiciously.

“Why do you ask?” he said and then immediately winced. Not successful.

Roman gave him a deadpan expression, leaned over, and plucked a fistful of black hellebore from the area beside the blanket.

“You are not being very subtle, Specs,” he said, and Logan realized, mortified, that the flowers extended several feet in every direction.

“I am being irrational,” he blurted, “I apologize for irritating you,”

Roman face softened instantly, shaking his head.

“You’re  _not_  irritating, I’m just worried. And you don’t have to apologize, I just- are you  _alright_?”

“Y-”

No.

“N-”

Also apparently not available.

Logan groaned in frustration.

He pulled the note cards out of his pocket, his hands shaking. The concerned lines on Patton’s forehead deepened. Virgil looked ready to enact a significant amount of violence on Logan’s behalf, and Roman’s expression fell somewhere between the two.

Logan looked down at his notes, and his throat started to clog when he realized that his sweating hands and nervous, fidgeting grip had smeared many of the words.

“I-”

He could not possibly be fumbling this worse than he currently was.

Logan cleared his throat several times, but it didn’t seem to be helping much, and the air was growing thicker and thicker around him. Fumbling was an understatement; he was  _butchering_  this, frankly.

Patton, the closest to him, lurched forward suddenly, placing his hands on Logan’s face, looking absolutely desperate with worry.

“Logan, honey, can you take a deep breath for me?”

Patton looked so plaintively concerned, his bright gold eyes shining with uneasiness and possibly tears, and Logan could feel Virgil and Roman’s equally troubled eyes on him, and his mouth was moving before he could restrain himself.

“I love you,” he blurted.

Patton froze.

“I meant to- I had notes,” said Logan, and he realized he was starting to laugh, just a little, frustrated at his own absurdity, “Because I knew that I would lose my train of thought completely the second I looked at all of you and I was correct,”

Nobody spoke, but Patton’s eyes went a little wider.

Logan looked between the three of them, still barely laughing.

“I just-”

He reached out without thinking, and Virgil and Roman moved toward him in almost perfect sync, their eyes shining as Roman gripped his hand and Virgil laid his on the side of Logan’s neck.

“I just love you all so much,” he said quietly.

“Oh,  _honey_ ,” said Patton wetly, “You didn’t have to be nervous about  _that_ ,”

He pecked Logan on the mouth, barely able to make proper contact around his own ecstatic grin.

“I love you, too,” Patton said sweetly.

Patton had barely retreated before Virgil shifted his hand to Logan’s jaw, tilting Logan’s head toward him.

“Me, too,” he said and he sounded a bit like he’d been punched in the stomach. “I love you, Logan,”

Logan turned to Roman before he’d really thought about it. Roman’s eyes were glossy, his expression open and vulnerable. Logan realized Roman’s hand was shaking even as it gripped Logan’s own tightly.

The silence stretched just short of too long, and then when Roman spoke it was in the smallest voice Logan had ever heard him use.

“… Really?”

Logan nodded without hesitating, almost before he’d registered the question, even as Roman’s disbelieving tone made his chest throb.

“Yes,” he said, “Of course. I love you, Roman,”

Roman’s face split into a blinding grin.

“I love you, too” he said breathlessly, surging forward and kissing Logan firmly, once, before pulling back and pressing several smaller ones all along the side of his face. Logan laughed again, but this time it had shifted in tone, bordering on actual  _giggling_.

You would have thought he’d spun straw to gold the way they were looking at him all of a sudden.

Patton laughed as well, leaning into to brush his nose against Logan’s before laying his head on Logan’s shoulder with a happy sigh. Roman tucked his face into Logan’s neck and Virgil touched their foreheads together.

The tight knot in Logan’s chest was unfurling into a ribbon of warmth that curled out into all his limbs. He felt giddy and not a bit lightheaded. He also felt, admittedly, a little bit ridiculous.

Really. What on  _earth_  had he been so worried about?

**Author's Note:**

> im [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](%E2%80%9Dtulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) over on tumblr and you can send me prompts!


End file.
